The Feline of Many Personalities!
by AmuletSoul
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. After leaving his childhood friends house, Ikuto gets into an accident in the city that leads to many problems! Multiple Personalities? A Love Pentagon? Spoiler Warning Inside! Which personality will end up with Hinamori Amu in the end?
1. The Confession

**AmuletSoul: **WOW! ANOTHER FANFICTION! IM ON FIRE BABY!

**Ikuto: **Im hotter^^

**Amu: **No Im Hotter!

**Tadase: **IM HOTTER!

**Ikuto: **I am!

**AmuletSoul: **I am!

**Tadase: **I am!

**Ikuto: **I AM! ALL GIRLS FANGIRL OVER ME!

**Tadase: **I AM! I HAVE GIRLS LOVING ME!

**AmuletSoul: **I AM! I-

**Amu: **STOP IT YOU BAKAS!

-stops-

**Amu: **Now whats this fanfiction about? Amulet-chan?

**AmuletSoul: **Well, we're going to see the pervertedness of all Ikutos Charanari's^^

**Ikuto: ***raises eyebrow* Really now?

**Tadase: **Am I in this fanfiction? *shows chibi eyes*

**AmuletSoul: **Well of course Tadase-kun =333 UR SO CUTE!! *huggles Tadase*

**Ikuto: **Im still hotter...

**AmuletSoul: **Yup Yup^^ Now^^ ON WITH THE FANFICTION! XDDD GEM!

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**WARNING! ANYONE THAT HAS NOT READ OVER CHAPTER 38 OF THE SHUGO CHARA MANGA THEN PLEASE DON NOT READ THIS FIC! MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Chapter One: **The Confession

**Ages**

**Ikuto: **17

**Amu: **12

(MORE CHARACTERS LATER! HOPEFULLY XDXD)

"Amu! Come out, come out where ever you are!" the sneaky feline whispered as he crept throughout Amu's house.

"Sorry Ikuto but your not going to find me that easily!" she laughed, he smirked.

"Really now?" creeping closer to where his little kitten was hiding.

"Yup Yup!" she said almost whispering as he got closer... and closer... then...

"GOTCHA!" he yelled as he opened the closet door in Amu's room.

"NO!~ THE KITTY GOT ME!~" she laughed innocently. Ikuto grabbed her while she was still laughing crazy and brought her over to her bed. Putting her down gently, he leaned above her. Looking into her honey colored eyes.

"Now that our game of 'Hide & Seek' is complete, Wheres my prize, _Amu_?" Ikuto inquired. Leaning down onto the little kitten under him. She blushed wildly as he leaned even closer.

"No! Not that Iku~to!" she cried in laughter. He leaned even closer... then...

"TIME TO TICKLE THE LOSING KITTY!" Ikuto cheered as he straightned his back and started to tickle his little pink haired kitten under him, writhing under his fast finger tips.

"P-PLEASE! HAH-A! I-IKU-TO! HAHA!" she cried laughing underneath him. All Ikuto could think was _Damn... shes just TOO CUTE!_

"What _Amu? _Please _what?_" He leaned down towards her ear, whispering as he tickled her.

"P-PLEASE! S-STOP! HAHA-AH!" she was crying tears down her cheeks. Laughing and crying, her cheeks slightly flushed. _I swear if she were mine, I would SO take advantage of her RIGHT NOW!_

**Ikuto's Introduction**

"Hello Everyone. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Im a teenager growing into his adult years, as you can tell I have a little _friend _of mine. NO! Im not talking about _that _little friend. PERVERTS! and besides its a _BIG _friend..."

-cough cough-

"Ok like I was _saying, _my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And this girl with the pink hair is my childhood friend, Hinamori Amu. We've known eachother for more than 12 years of our life. I've been like a older brother to her ever since she was born, ever since I looked into her eyes when she was born, I knew she was going to be someone special." _Or was that just cause she had pink hair? _

-shakes head-

"Ether way. Ever since that time in the hospital... I-ive...l-l-lo-o... OH DAMN IT WHY IS IT SO HARD TO SAY!?!?!?"

-intermission time so that Ikuto can blow off some steam-

"O-ok Im back. Sorry about that, its just that... Ive never been able to tell Amu that I.. l-love..h-h-er.. Im just such a shy person sometimes that I dont even know what to do."

"What Im trying to say is: I WILL CONFESS MY LOVE TO AMU! I WILL!"

"WISH ME LUCK!"

-storms off-

**End of Ikuto's Introduction**

"I-IKUTO! P-P-PLEASE! HAHAH! S-STOP!!" she was crying now. Still laughing but more of crying in pain.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" He asked innocently.

"P-PLEASE!" she whimpered. He smirked.

"Ok then..." he pouted. Wanting to watch her writh under him more, pulling his hands away from her now sore body.

"T-thank y-you I-ikuto..." she panted, smiling slightly. He blushed, turning away from her towards the side of the bed.

"A-are you blushing, Ikuto?" Amu sat up on her knees and leaned into Ikutos back. He flinched. _S-shes leaning into me.. S-SHES LEANING INTO MY BACK!. _

"A-amu can you p-please not lean on my b-back like that?" Ikuto almost whispered. The feeling of her body on his made him go... _crazy._

"Oh come on! Just alittle longer Ik~ut~o!" she sang happily, wrapping her arms around my neck, leaning into me even more. _Im sooooo going to burst!_

"Amu, I-I..." he started to stutter. _DAMN IT WHY DO I STUTTER!_

"Hm..." she said inncocently. _He couldnt do it._

"I-I got to go! Yah! Thats it! Its to late right now so I have to go before it gets to dark! Ok, Amu?" _Damn I couldnt do it._

"Mou~ Fine..." she pouted and fell back onto the bed.

"Ill see you tommarow though right, Ikuto?" she asked. He turned around from the view of the balcany and walked back towards Amu.

"You can count on it." He kissed her forhead. She giggled.

"Good Night! Love you!" she cheered. _If only those words meant more..._

"Good Night, _Amu._" he whispered. Walking out of the balcany doors jumping down onto the side walk.

_Ive only kissed her on the forhead her whole life. If only I could kiss her lips. _he pondered. Walking along the sidewalk into the nearest city streets. _Hopefully I can see her tommarow... I already miss her._

_Sooo much._**  
**

**AmuletSoul: **I THINK THAT WAS AN AWESOME FIRST CHAPTER!

**Ikuto: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IM SO SHY!

**Amu: **but that makes you sooooooooooo cute!!!!!!!! XDDD

**Ikuto: **Really now?

**Amu: **Yup^^

**Tadase: **I think it matches your personality better =3

**Ikuto: **Now THAT I dont believe!

**AmuletSoul: **I sorta agree... ether way^^ I LOVE YOU TADASE!

**Ikuto: **-pouts-

**AmuletSoul: **AND I LOVE IKUTO!

**Amu: **-pouts-

**AmuletSoul: **AND I LOVE AMU TOO!

**Everyone: **YAY!

**AmuletSoul: **I hope everyone likes the theme of the story^^ =DDD

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


	2. The Accident

**AmuletSoul: **HIYA EVERYONE!!!

**Ikuto: **Yo!

**Amu: **Greetings!

**Tadase: **Hello!

**AmuletSoul: **Ok everyone! Its time for the _accident _=333

**Ikuto: **W-WHAT ACCIDENT!

**Amu and Tadase: **WE KNOW!

**Ikuto: **WH-WHAT IS IT! *worries*

**AmuletSoul: **Not telling!~ LETS GET STARTED! GEM! XD

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**WARNING! ANYONE THAT HAS NOT READ OVER CHAPTER 38 OF THE SHUGO CHARA MANGA THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC! MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Chapter Two: **The Accident

**Recap**

"Ill see you tommarow though right, Ikuto?" she asked. He turned around from the view of the balcany and walked back towards Amu.

"You can count on it." He kissed her forhead. She giggled.

"Good Night! Love you!" she cheered. _If only those words meant more..._

"Good Night, _Amu._" he whispered. Walking out of the balcany doors jumping down onto the side walk.

_Ive only kissed her on the forhead her whole life. If only I could kiss her lips. _he pondered. Walking along the sidewalk into the nearest city streets. _Hopefully I can see her tommarow... I already miss her._

_Sooo much._

**End Recap**

_Man its cold tonight... _Ikuto whispered to himself, wrapping his arms around his quivering body. _It must be 10pm at best right now... _Looking around, he didn't realize that he was on the _bad _part of the city. He could tell cause there were people drinking on ether side of the street inside some poorly made bars and the crying noises of babies everywhere. He flinched.

_"STOP YELLING AT ME!" _screamed a women, mid 30s at best. _Where is that voice coming from..._

_"SHUT UP BITCH! YOU CANT YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!?" _yelled the man, early 50s maybe. _He sounds drunk..._

_"P-PLEASE! STOP!" _hearing a slap in distance. _Where are these people... in a alley?_

Looking around, cause of Ikutos curious nature, saw the two people yelling in a dark, musky alley. He snuck off to the side of one of the trash cans and looked towards the scared woman. She had shoulder length brown hair, dressed in a now ripped pink shirt and plain jeans, also covered in slight blood marks... _W-WAIT BLOOD?!_

Ikuto got worried. He didnt know if he should go into the alley and help the woman or not. He struggled to gather his breathing. _I got to help that woman... she might get seriously hurt! _Thats when I heard her cry aloud again.

_"S-STO-" _SLAP!

-thump thump thump-

He looked towards them again and saw her light green eyes slammed shut as the man grabbed shoulders and pushed her against the city building walls, roughly. _Thats it! _Ikuto yelled through out his mind as he kept his mouth shut in fear. He stood up quickly and ran towards the man, his heart pounding roughly throughout his being.

-thump thump thump-

"GET OFF OF HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" yelled Ikuto, running towards the man with _cat-like _speed. The drunk man turned towards Ikuto, rage in his eyes. Ikuto was going to do something he never expected himself to do in his life. He punched the guy in between his legs and watched the man slowly fall backwards into a pile of trash. Moaning loudly in pain.

-thump thump thump-

"Miss! Get out of here! Ill hold him off! G-GO!" he said fast and nervously towards the helpess woman. She slightly nodded and quickly tried to get up, running out of the alleyway. He watched her limp off as he turned back towards the drunken man on the floor, still groaning in pain.

"You BETTER NOT try that again MAN! Or Ill bring you back to the depths of where YOU SPAWNED!" he yelled towards the man, turning around, pleased that he was able to stand up for something... other than Amu... _Amu... _he whispered to himself. But thats when it happened. The man grabbed Ikuto from his ankle and pulled him head first into the concrete floor under him.

"Now you know not to mess... w-with.. me... _boy..._" the man whispered until he was fully unconscience. Ikuto also layed slightly conscience on the floor, blood slightly coming off the top of his midnight colored hair.

-thump thump thump-

"I-I.. h-h-ope... that ...the woman... is ok..." _Damn... this hurts... _

He said, whispering to himself, closing his eyes slightly before fully shutting them...

_Amu..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slightly opening his eyes, he felt a slight shock of pain through his head, groaning in pain. Leaning back into his pillow, closing his eyes again...

_W-wait! When did I have a pillow under my head?!_ Quickly getting up, feeling the pain overwhelm him again, falling back onto the pillow.

"Guess someone found me in the alleyway... thank god..." he whispered to himself before looking around him to see his surroundings. He saw that he was in a hospital, the room as pretty decent, there were two windows on the other side of the room though making the light from the sun fill the room. He looked off to his side to see flowers randomly placed near the door to his room, then looked towards the other side of the bed also to see...

"A Cat doll?" he stared at it for a second, then blinked, looking towards the doll again. It had big chibi eyes with two yellow colors in between. Its mouth was smirking slightly and the color of its fur was dark blue. _Wait.. then this must of been sent by..._

Noticing that there was a note on the side of it, he reached for it and read the note...

_Ikuto! I hope you feel better! Ill visit you soon! I promise!_

_Love,_

_Amu_

"Isnt that sweet" he whispered to himself, blushing slightly. _If only she meant the other kind of love..._

_"What if she did, but she didnt notice though?" whispered a voice inside his head..._

He sat up in his bed, dropping the note off the side of his bed.

"W-who said that?!" Ikuto almost yelled in fear, not wanting to warn anyone in the hospital about him.

_"Oh its just me, Ikuto-kun~" whispered the voice again, but this time towards his left ear. _Ikuto flinched.

He moved his hand towards his left ear, wanting to block out the voice. But couldn't. It whispered again.

_"Sooo.. you dont remember me? Do you? I-k-u-t-o K-u-n~?" the voice said again. _Forcefully taking control of Ikuto's hands and body, he moved himself back towards the soft bed, leaning his head into the pillow. Ikuto tried to resist.

"W-what are you doi-doing?!" Ikuto forced out of his clenched mouth, trying to take back control of his body, but couldn't.

_"Well Im just trying to remind you of who~ I~ am~ Ikuto-kun~" the voice sang aloud in his mind. _Forcing his body to move his hands towards his chest, moving slowly under his shirt, towards his nipples. He moaned, feeling his own hands rub his now hardened nipples, pinching them in between his fingers. He wiggled softly above the bed, arching into his own touch.

"W...who.. are... y-you..." Ikuto panted through is own panting breath. Feeling one of his hands come out of his shirt going towards his mouth, putting one in, forcing Ikuto to suck and lick his own fingers while the other one kept rubbing and squeezing his now sore and sensitive nipple.

_"Well if you dont remember, Ikuto-kun... My name is Black Lynx... " the voice whispered even more into his left ear, making Ikuto moan. _

"B..bla..black..L.l..ynx...?" Ikuto said softly, almost in a confused way. He said this after his fingers were pulled out of his mouth, saliva following, going back towards his other nipple, pinching it roughly. Ikuto moaned loadly at the sensitive feeling on his chest, arching into it more.

_"Yes.. my name is Black Lynx... one of your other personalities..."_

"O..ot..ther?" _You mean theres more like this one?! W-wait! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING IN THE FIRST PLACE?!? _Ikuto screamed in his mind as his hands kept rubbing his sensitive nipples, not being able to resist. He wasn't in control of his own body, nor will he be for awhile...

**AmuletSoul: **DONE! NEXT CHAPTER COMPLETE! XXDD

**Ikuto: **WTF?!?! Im such a sensitive and shy guy in the fic! I MEAN REALLY IM TOUCHING MYSELF!!

**Amu: **I know isnt that awesome and adorable! =D

**Ikuto: **NO!!!!

**Amu: **Oh come on! *pouts*

**Tadase: **Yah Ikuto!

**Ikuto: **NO!!!!

**AmuletSoul: **If you dont agree Ikuto, you wont be able to do anything to amu this story... *smirks*

**Ikuto: **OK I AGREE WITH THE SHYNESS CRAP OK!?!?!?!

**Everyone: **Yay!!!

**AmuletSoul: **I hope everyones enjoying the story!!! =DDD

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


End file.
